Cruda vulgar
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot:Ojo, tenemos un invitado especial de South Park: Una mañana de cruda y apodos un tanto vulgares ponen a Desmond y a Ezio al borde de una discusión... Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean!


**_Buenas noches, mi gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo oneshot del fandom de Assassin's Creed con un lindo invitado especial de la serie de South Park XD. El titulo del fic lo saqué de un viejo recuerdo de la universidad, justamente un día después de mi cumpleaños en ese entonces. Fue un pequeño incidente de un compadre, del cual una parte está fielmente retratado en el fic. Así mismo, este fic estuvo inspirado en este pic que hallé en DeviantArt, cuyo link les dejo aquí mismo (favor de sustituir la palabra "punto" por el signo "."):_**

**_vicpinpuntodeviantartpuntoco m/favourites/#/d5cgwv6_**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes que intervienen son de Ubisoft y de Comedy Central, espero que lo disfruten mucho._**

**_Un saludo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Cruda vulgar.**

- Nnh… Nnh… Que alguien me mate, por favor… - gemía un joven moreno de cabellos largos castaños oscuros.

- Sabía que iba a suceder esto, ¡lo sabía! – espetaba otro varón joven mientras bebía su café.

- Per l'amor di Dio, zitto bastardo! (¡Cállate, cabrón, por el amor de Dios!) – exclamó otro más, quien al parecer sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza - ¡Me duele la cabeza!

Un cuarto hombre estaba sumamente jetón con la taza de café a punto de caérsele.

Desmond, de 23 años y el único sobrio del cuarteto, suspiró mientras bebía otro sorbo de café. Era un lunes por la mañana, por no decir las 7 de la mañana; era un milagro que fueran vacaciones de verano, porque de no serlo, Ezio, Connor y Altair, todos de su misma edad, estarían yendo sumamente crudos a la escuela.

Luego de una noche de vida loca llena de sexo, mujeres, alcohol y aspiraciones de cocaína en el departamento de la familia Miles tras la ausencia de los patriarcas, Desmond se preguntaba si volver a armar una fiesta de esa magnitud o simplemente dejarlo por la paz para evitar que sus amigos amanecieran con esa cruda tan hijueputa como la que tenían en ese momento… Bueno, más bien la que tenían Ezio y Connor, a que Altair estaba aún muy somnoliento luego de estar de saltarín en el lecho con Maria Thorpe, su novia desde hace tres años y quien dormía plácidamente en el lecho.

Desmond, a pesar de haberse divertido a lo grande en esa fiesta, no estaba crudo. Simplemente estaba muy cansado luego de trajinarse a un pequeño rubio a quien Ezio le presentó luego de la llegada de su novio.

- Joder – gimió Connor -… Me duele la cabeza.

- Tómate el café, Conn – le dijo Desmond mientras le acercaba el café -. Te hará bien.

- Lo que se me antoja en estos momentos es dormir, viejo…

- Pues ve a dormir entonces…

- No puedo… Tengo ganas de vomitar.

- Pues ve al baño y vomita. Tal vez así aprendas a beber con medida.

- Uhnnn…

De repente, entró a la cocina un rubio de unos 17 años de edad con cuerpo femenino muy somnoliento.

- Yawn! Buen día, chicos - saludó.

- Hola, glúteos preciosos – le saludó Desmond con un tierno abrazo y un beso en la frente -. ¿Dormiste bien?

- S-sí… E-eso creo…

- ¿Glúteos preciosos? – inquirió Altair un tanto interesado – Creí que su nombre era Leopold.

- Me dicen "Butters" – replicó el aludido -, pero sólo Desmond me puede llamar "glúteos preciosos".

- No es por ofender, pero eso me parece vulgar. Llamarte "cariñto", "bebé" y otros apodos cursis son pasables, pero de eso a que este cabrón te llame "glúteos preciosos" me suena un tanto sexista… Y eso que no eres mujer.

- Bueno… No me parece vulgar. Me parece algo halagador.

- Estoy de acuerdo – añadió Ezio -. No es una vulgaridad, sino un halago a ese tremendo culo que tiene el pequeño Buttercup.

- ¡Ezio! – exclamó Desmond - ¡Más respeto, cabrón!

- Oye, oye, oye, we, yo solo defiendo tu apodo. No le estoy faltando el respeto a tu novio.

- Más te valga o de lo contrario te rompo las putas pelotas.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Oh, cielos…- murmuró Butters al ver que Ezio y Desmond empezaban a discutir.

- ¿Ves lo que sucede cuando Desmond te apoda con esa vulgaridad? – inquirió Altair – Venga, Butters, ven a tomar un café conmigo en la sala. Estos dos van a tardar mucho en terminar con su discusión.

- Ok.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Con-?

Altair no pudo completar la pregunta, ya que repentinamente Connor expulsó flemas en el suelo. Butters, alarmado, tomó a Connor y, con la ayuda de Altair, lo llevaron directamente al baño. Desmond y Ezio, por su parte, dejaron de discutir y se pusieron a limpiar el cochinero que dejó Connor en el piso de la cocina.

- Bonita cruda vulgar – murmuraba Desmond muy gruñón mientras llevaba el balde con agua y desinfectante.


End file.
